The Bad Boy (A Modern AU HTTYD) (:
by katanaboyer
Summary: Astrid Hofferson just moved from Montana and now she has to figure out a way to make friends at her new school. She also has to deal with a boy that she doesn't know and finds out later he is the school's BAD BOY.
1. Chapter 1: Moving Out

_**The Bad Boy (A modern AU httyd)**_

 _ **Summary: Astrid Hofferson is a nerd. She never goes to parties and never drinks or smokes. She's more of a study for school and fangirl on stuff kind of gal. One day, she comes home and her parents tell her that they are moving. Being the good girl she is she doesn't argue with her parent's and just agrees, and start's packing the next day. Little did she know that she is going to a place called Berk, Utah.**_

 _ **Hiccup Haddock, is your average bad boy. He doesn't care about grades and doesn't socialize. His parents are Billionaires, but he doesn't care about any of that. He doesn't care about anyone until this new girl arrives at school in one of his classes. Let's just say he may have a interest in her.**_ __ __

 _ **Read to find out more Love yah**_ __ __

 _ **(This is my second time trying to write a good fanfic of modern au httyd so I would really appreciate it if you comment what you think of the story. If I don't post a new chapter in weeks or months it's because I just started school or just really busy with if ya know sometimes it happens. But, I hope you like love Kat**_ __ _ **)**_

 _ **Chapter 1: Moving Out**_

 _ **Astrid's POV:**_

 _I just found out that my parents and I are moving to this place called Berk, Utah. I always wanted to visit Utah to see the gorgeous mountains, but I never thought that I would move there it's kind of weird, but at the same time really amazing as well. When I got home the other day I was really surprised they wanna move. I guess Montana is getting too boring and dull for them. I_ _wouldn't blame them I don't like it anymore like I use to anymore. I'm really excited for this move. I'm soo excited that I can barely sleep, but that's a normal teenager's thing._

 _ **The Next Day (Morning Time)**_

 _Well, today is the day that we move to Berk, Utah. Utah reminds me of having to go to a different high school and meeting new friends. I only know that because my mom told me that while I was packing. I really hope that the people are nice there though. Lucky, for me I get two weeks of the summer vacation before I have to go back to the torture chamber._

 _"Astrid!", said My dad._

 _I went downstairs to see what my dad wanted since he called my name._

 _"Yes dad. What did you want?," said Astrid._

 _"I wanted you to know that I need you to go get ready were going to leave in a few minutes." said My dad._

 _"Okay, dad," said Astrid._

 _I went to my room and got ready. I didn't bother with a shower considering I take long showers anyway, and plus we're leaving in a few minutes as well. So, I put on some Nike sweatpants and a big t-shirt. Then, I put my sandals on, and I went over to my small makeup kit before I take it with me. It's only small because it's my quick and go thing, but I just put some eyeliner, eye shadow, and mascara and I was ready to go so I picked up the rest of my clothes and makeup kit and walked downstairs. I saw that my mom and dad were waiting for me in the car so I just headed straight to where they are waiting for me. I put all the stuff I was carrying on the car floor and put it in my backpack and took my phone and ear buds out of my back while I was at it. Since I already charged it I knew that I would need it for this long trip which is 12 hours and 55 minutes ahead. Goodbye Montana._


	2. Chapter 2: Moving In

_**The Bad Boy**_

 **Astrid's Pov:**

We just got in Berk, Utah after a long drive from Montana let me tell you man I am exhausted. Since, it was my first time moving some place I wanted to look out the window the entire time. But, I'm really glad to actually see a house for the first time in forever. Once, the car stopped I got out of the car and stretched because I only sat in one position the while ride to Utah, and man am I very badly stiff. I wonder if my dad paid movers or something because I really don't feel like carrying my stuff.

"Hey Dad! Are we having someone come and put the stuff in the house for us?" said Astrid.

"Yeah, we are. They should already be in the house by now." said .

"Okay. Do you want me to go check?" said Astrid.

"Yeah, sure", said .

I went to go walk in the house and the living room is really nice. While, I was too busy admiring the living room I didn't notice two men looking at me.

"Hi, sorry about that my dad wanted to know if you can bring all of our stuff inside now since you're already here?" said Astrid.

"Hello, Welcome to Utah. We'll be right behind you." said the black haired grown man.

"Okay!" said Astrid.

As I was walking towards the car I noticed they actually followed me but this one teenager keeps staring at me. I noticed he has green eyes and brown hair. He's really cute as well. I was out of my train of thought when I saw we just arrived at my dad's van.

"Here are the mover's Dad just like you wanted." said Astrid.

"Thanks, Astrid." said Dad.

"You're Welcome.", said Astrid.

Fast Forward to 2 hours ahead

I'm really glad that everything is in the house now it feels super nice to just lay on the couch and watch TV. But, I'm not going to stay up all night on the couch though, but I am kind of hungry all of a sudden. I got up off the couch and went to the kitchen to prepare me some ramen noodles. After, it was done and I ate it then I went up to my room to take a very well needed sleep because that trip was exhausting. I plugged my laptop and phone up for it to charge and turn my tv on so it won't be completely dark in my room when I fall asleep.


End file.
